iCan't Do This Anymore
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: On a trip to Nashville Sam thinks over things. She wants more of a future with her boyfriend Freddie. She just can't do this whole relationship anymore if he can't commit. Will he? Find out! Rated M for mentions of sex


**iCan't Do This Anymore**

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written on Fanfiction. I just had my second daughter and it's been even longer since I've written an M-Rated Fan Fiction. The last two times I went a little overboard and went too explicit and over-the-the-top. Hopefully this one is sweet, sexy, funny and romantic. This is my 33****rd**** story. You guys should know by now I DON'T OWN iCARLY! I apologize for the long author's note and now on with the story.**

"I didn't know _that _was gonna be here!" Freddie complained.

"I'm a _she _Freddie as in _girl._"

Sam and Freddie's relationship started with some sparks ever since the day they were paired up with Carly to audition kids for Ridgeway Junior High's school talent show. Thus, began something that would change their lives, otherwise known as iCarly. Now, throughout the years Freddie and Sam were known for their constant bickering. It was their Junior year of High School when one little kiss at a school lock-in transformed the dynamic of the iCarly trio for quite some time. Eventually Carly's two best friends had gone from being at each others' throats to being at each others' lips. Then came the night the pair finally stopped playing their little game and professed their true feelings for one another.

"I love you," Freddie said, in a heartfelt and honest tone, as he walked after Sam.

Sam slightly shocked, turned to him, smiled, and replied sheepishly, "I love you too."

The former couple then stared lovingly into each others' eyes. Sam gave Freddie one last, yet passionate and abrupt kiss on the lips. Freddie looked down at his PearPhone with his arm wrapped around Sam.

"It's only 10:30."

"Wanna break up at midnight?" Sam suggested.

Freddie answered with a mischievous little half-smirk "That works."

"Okay?" She asked with a little giggle and gets back in elevator.

"Okay," He repeated happily as he walks back in the elevator.

The ex's resumed kissing with smiles plastered across their faces just before their lips met. They did much more than kiss the night they broke up until the clock hit midnight. But that wasn't their first time doing that. Their first time was actually in the first week of their relationship when they couldn't keep their hands or their lips off each other.

See, Sam and Freddie just told Carly they were video-chatting at 3AM over whose mom was freakier. Though, in actuality while his mom was at an Aggressive Parenting Conference, Sam and Freddie had sex for the first time. Every girl envisions the first time they make love to someone for it to be passionate and romantic on a big bed with rose petals in a hotel like they see in the movies.

Truth be told, Sam and Freddie's experience wasn't like that at all. It was in his room on his bed adorned with _Galaxy Wars_ bed sheets. It was a little awkward and Sam and Freddie were clumsily fumbling around a bit. During their first time Freddie had some "technical problems" trying to take off her bra. For Sam, when Freddie pushed into her slowly it hurt her a bit at first, but after awhile the pain subsided into pleasure. Then it was over really quickly. They lied there, wrapped in his bed sheets. Freddie kissed Sam gently on her glossed lips and let his hand ever-so-softly caress up-and-down her back as she lay on her side. Sam rested her head on Freddie's shoulder as she let her fingertips lazily trail across his bare chest. The hours went by and the couple talked about anything and everything, which is how they ended up in the argument over their moms.

Their second time in the elevator was a little better as they knew more of what they were doing. It was definitely more pleasurable, intense, but bittersweet. Everyone's favorite bickering duo ended their relationship for a time. But, not for too long, they'd rekindled that spark their Senior Year at Ridgeway. In the following months _both _of them had graduated high school, along with Carly, of course. Freddie and Carly helped Sam get her grades and even got her involved in some extra-curricular activities like art and dance. The trio turned their tassels and tossed up their caps into the air.

"We did it!" Sam cheered and gave Freddie a big hug.

"I thought we did that over a year ago _and _last Friday," Freddie joked.

Sam quipped, "Freddie, you know what I mean."

"Wait, what did you guys do?" Carly asked obliviously.

Sam waved her off, "Eh, Forget about it kid."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you Sam." Freddie mentioned with a smile as he picked up Sam into another hug.

On graduation night they had a small party at the Groovy Smoothie. Marissa gave Freddie and Sam, one of the best presents of the night.

Marissa announced, "Alrighty, children here is the last present of the night. Freddie, Samantha, I want the two of to open this one together."

She handed them a small envelope.

"An envelope, what is some cheesy gift card…" Sam began to scoff.

"Oh my go-"

"You, better end that sentence with gosh, mister," Marissa interrupted.

"It's a key."

"To my dad's old house, Sam, you don't get it, my mom's letting us move into together." Freddie responded

"W-w-wait, but Marissa you hate me! How are you okay with Freddie and me living together?" Sam asked in a stutter.

His mom pointed out, "And you're not too fond of me either Sam, but there comes a time in every mother's life, where she has to let her one-and-only baby boy spread his wings. Also, as much as it pains me to say this you do make my Freddie happy, so why not?"

"Mom, what's the catch?" Freddie inquired suspiciously knowing full-well how protective and overbearing his mother is.

Marissa voice seemed to go an octave as she started off, "Well…"

"Here we go," Sam groaned.

Marissa finished her sentence, "As long as you don't mind if I stop by and check in the two of you every day."

"Yeah right, then it'll be like me and Freddie never even moved out unless you want that key you have taken away," Sam threatened.

Freddie bargained, "Sam, mom how 'bout you stop by once a week?"

Sam then elbowed him in the stomach with a look in her eyes.

"Okay, mom how 'bout you stop by and check in once a month either that _or _no key," He offered.

Marissa sighed in defeat, "Ugh, fair enough, once a month it is."

"I better a key alright guys?" Carly demanded.

Spencer added, "Me too."

"Sure Carls, just um… call before you come by." Sam reminded.

Spencer shuddered, "Why.. Oh wait.. Ew I get it."

"Get what? I don't get it. I wanna know!" Carly ordered prudishly.

"Yeah, yeah, but I still get a key right?"

Freddie said hesitantly, "Spencer."

"You promise not to break anything?" Sam continued.

Freddie added on, "Or not to make anything spontaneously combust into a random fire?"

"Pshh Yeah No worries guys," He laughed off.

"The second we move into our place, we need to call someone to change the locks Baby."

Freddie laughed and whispered back at his girlfriend's comment, "Sure."

Next, came the process of moving into together and with the help of Carly and Spencer, they'd managed to get all settled in within just a matter of a about three weeks. The couple attended Seattle University. Over time, they gotten used to living with each other. Sam learned how to clean as long as Freddie learned to cook. Things weren't always perfect in their relationship, though they loved each other and always worked through their problems without Carly's help.

Now, it was 2015 and the iCarly trio is all twenty-one years old. They were on winter break in Nashville with Carly visiting her boyfriend-of-the-moment Matthew. Sam and Freddie had been happily dating and living together for almost three and a half years. While Sam hated to admit to him, she wondered if she and Freddie had more a future together. Samantha Puckett was by no means the girly-mushy daffodil-type of chick. But something about her boyfriend Mr. Freddie Benson made her look at things in a different light. She wanted to get married and have a couple kids while in her early-twenties.

"Vacation, Matt's let get a move-on," Carly directed.

Later on, the foursome went their separate ways and went off to have some couples' time. Matt ended up showing up showing Carly his Uncle's place with this really cool recording studio on a ranch, on the outskirts of the suburbs. Sam and Freddie explored Music City and found this dive bar. They ordered a couple beers, burgers, and fries while watching an MMA fight. Sam saw a couple walk by and sighed. Twiddling a fry between her two fingers, she became lost in a sea of thoughts. Unbeknownst to Sam, Freddie had quite a shocker in store for her. He just couldn't figure out when would be the right time to do it.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She denied, "It's nothing."

"It's something C'mon tell me," He pleaded

Sam took a deep breath, "I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry."

"Do what?" He quizzically wondered.

"I _can't be with you_ anymore, if we're not gonna have more of a future together."

He simply stated, "You're right. Come with me."

"Come with you? Where? Freddie, did you not hear _anything _I just said?" Sam stammered.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the red Cadillac, they rented. It was situated a few blocks away in the park by a street light.

"I needed a quieter place to do this."

Sam questioned, "Do what? Now _I'm _confused."

Freddie got down on knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Sam gasped at the sight before her.

"Sam, I've been waiting _all week_ to say this I love you honey, will you marry me?" Freddie proposed.

"Hmm, you wait 'til _now _to propose. Let me think about it."

Freddie exclaimed, "Sam!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She answered as she smiled and wrapped herself around him

He slid the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly. He carried her bridal-style to the red Cadillac, they rented. They drove back to The Beverly Garvin Hotel in Nashville and headed up to their room. As they enter the room, Freddie picked her up, again, over his shoulder and Sam giggled. He placed her on the bed, shut the door with a "Do Not Disturb" sign and turned on the light.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look lately?"

She snorted, "Yeah, Benson you're just saying that 'cause you wanna get laid."

"You do though. You've got this cute smile, gorgeous blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and this incredibly sexy body." He complimented and gazed at her as if he were already undressing her with his eyes.

She cooed, "Aww Baby C'mere."

He kneeled toward the end of the bed and crawled up to Sam. She looked at him, waiting for him to make his move. Freddie slowly started kissing her lips, down to her neck, and then he slightly pulled her top to suck on her collarbone. She gasped at the feel of his lips on her collarbone as she slowly ran her hands down his torso. Sam quickly unbuttoned Freddie's shirt.

"Sammy, do you want me?"

She nodded, "You have no idea, how badly I want you right now Freddie."

"Well, show me." He ordered

She sat up and kissed up passionately and intensely and Freddie took her hop and bra. She tightly gripped his shoulders and kissed the spot between his neck and shoulder. Both of them moaned at the contact of their bare skin pressed against each. Freddie laid Sam down gently on all the pillows. Her hands trailed across back. Freddie caressed Sam's body. He started at her neck again, leaving a trail of soft kisses in between her breasts, down her svelte little stomach and belly button. She moaned and gasps in pleasure, when she suddenly whimpered at the feel of Freddie sucking on her right breast, kneading the left delicately with his hand.

"Oh…Oh Oh. Fr-Freddie Freddie. Don't Stop.. Baby!" She moaned

He stopped, then kissed her on the lips, and asked, "You like that Baby?"

"You know I did." She said as she breathed heavily.

Sam let her fingertips trail down Freddie's torso, grabbing his package, which she could feel poking her through his jeans. She smirked slightly before nipping at his neck, so hard it left a hickey.

"Ow Sam, easy!" Freddie hissed in pain.

Sam ordered, "Shut up and make love to me Benson!"

"No," He stated.

She groaned and begged as he kissed her, "Fine I'll do it _Freddie, Freddie_ Make love to me _please _I want you now'

"Better," He said with a smirk

They undid each other others' pants and took off each others' underwear. Sam had a little fun and used her hand to pump his very prominent erection.

She giggled, "Well isn't someone excited."

"And if you don't stop. We're never gonna get there." Freddie groaned as his breathing became more ragged.

She sighed, "Okay, okay and Baby…"

"I love you," He said sweetly before slowly, but surely entering her.

"I love you too.. Oh my go-" She whimpered.

They always told each other they loved each other before they made love. It was a sentiment they shared, so when they made love to each other at that very moment, they felt not only physically, but emotionally the closest they could ever be to each other. Freddie thrust into her slowly and almost rhythmically at the same pace each time, both of them groaning in between gasps of passion, love, and euphoric pleasure.

"Sammy.. Sammy.. Sammy Ugh. Oh fuck!" and that was it for him after he loosened the tight hold he had on her

Soon after Sam felt her vision go hazy and her back arch uncontrollably, "Freddie Fr- Freddie Mmm Baby. Oh my god"

He pulled out from her and they quickly lay back wrapped in the bed sheets and snuggled up in each others' arms.

"You like your ring babe?"

She replied, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Freddie said.

"Cheesy, guess what We're getting married?" Sam asked her fiancé

He laughed at how excited she was. Months later on May 16, 2016, they were married in a lavish church wedding. Years later they were blessed with two beautiful children and they couldn't be any happier.


End file.
